


A Marked Man

by oorsprong



Series: A Marked Man [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Movie Spoilers, Post-Canon, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small drabble about Kylo and Hux that takes place after the events of the film.  Supposes a pre-existing relationship between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Marked Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on Ao3 and my first time with this pairing. I'm ready for good honest feedback, I'd really like to keep writing.

"Show me," Hux said softly.

  
Kylo slowly removed his mask. The eyes that met the General's brimmed with distrust and a hint of fear.

  
_He's vain_ , Hux realized. But why wouldn't the man be? He remembers too well finding Ren on the ground, bleeding and scarred, and it made him wince to remember that "Not the face!" left his mouth in an angry hiss as he saw what the girl had done to him. Maybe he was the vain one.

  
But wasn't the scar healing nicely, so much more so than he could have imagined. He didn't realize how long he'd been staring until those dark eyes lowered, humiliation plain on his marred face. The master of the Knights of Ren stood before him blushing like a young girl. The sight of it thrilled him.

  
"Worried about that pretty face?" Hux asked as evenly as he could manage. But he couldn't quite keep a hint of humor out of his voice.

  
Their eyes locked again and this time there was nothing but malice in Ren's gaze. _Good._

  
"You shouldn't be. When we are back on track then perhaps you and I will have some more to talk about."

  
No need to throw any emphasis at the word. They never talked. They fought and often exchanged venomous barbs. They spoke guardedly of strategy. Sometimes when they were alone and Ren was receptive to orders of an unofficial capacity the dark apprentice even begged. But talking was for equals. Hux had no equals.

  
"Come here," he commanded the man he fancied his subordinate. Ren narrowed his eyes and stepped forward. Without a word the General reached up and brushed the backs of his fingers against his cheek, smoothed back a lock of hair that had fallen forward, and ran his forefinger down the other's long nose more tenderly than was his intent.

  
"You're a beauty," he murmured. "You can tell them the girl marked you for all I care, but as far as I'm concerned, I marked you from the day I laid eyes on you. I claimed you first. You're _my_ beauty." He took Ren's chin in his hand and brought his face as close as he dared in the empty hall.

  
"When you look at that scar in the mirror you will remember who you belong to. Do you understand?" Hux bared his teeth, unable to help himself. The silence closed in around them for a long moment and to Hux's surprise a languid smile spread across Ren's face.

  
"Do you understand?" he repeated in a low tone, warning the other that he was quickly losing patience.

  
"I understand."

  
He never knew what to expect from Kylo Ren but this gentle assent unnerved him. He watched as the taller man straightened with a newly found sense of dignity and walked away, carrying his helmet under his arm. Before he was out of earshot he paused and tilted his head back to regard Hux.

  
"You can't touch something that doesn't touch back," he said coolly.

  
"I beg your pardon?"

  
"Not all marks are visible, General." A small smile flitted across his lips and then he strode away. Stunned, Hux stared after him, an understanding worming past his barriers before he could push it away. He straightened his uniform and walked away in the opposite direction wondering when his life had gotten so complicated.


End file.
